El de una escuela, un misterio y... Aliens?
by Darla-La Mosca Tete
Summary: Wow!! Mi primer Tammers es un... HENRY+RIKA!! *La mosca esta en verdad sorprendida* el título lo dice casi todo, exepto el hecho de que los maestros actuan raro porque son... aliens?


Notas:  
  
Ustedes van a querer matarme... sigo trabajando con *Unas vacaciones diferentes* y *EL verdadero Vacío* y me pongo a hacer uno de misterio tambien.. este es sobre los Tammers (yay!! es la primera vez que hago uno sbre ellos!)  
  
  
Para esta historia los necesito más grandes así que supongamos que ya no son tan niños y tienen 19 años ok? Oh y que el asunto del viaje al Digimundo nunca sucedió... ahora sí lean porfis!  
  
  
  
** EL DE UNA ESCUELA, UN MISTERIO Y... ALIENS? **  
por Linnda  
  
  
- "¿De que se trata todo eso?"  
  
- "Es una película sobre sombis pensé que era solo una novela romántica, eso parecía por el título".  
  
- "Ya veo" - volteo a ver con aburrimiento la pantalla y dos tipos con la cara azul y ojos desorbitados le están pidiendo a un tercer muchacho que se veía por demás inocente y confiado que lo acompañe a salir con ellos y el accede. - "eso es para reírse, que acaso no se da cuenta de que lo quieren convertir en uno de ellos?" - le pregunté a mi prima que miraba la televisión con la mirada fija - "pensé que habías dicho que no te interesaba"  
  
- "Cambie de opinión" - me respondió sin quitar la vista de la pantalla. Yo solo levanté los hombros y decidí no darle más importancia.  
  
- "Lo que tu digas. Ya me voy a la escuela aun tengo que entregar un último trabajo antes de quedar liberada y hoy es el último día de clases."  
  
  
Melissa solo sonrío, y con la sonrisa aun en sus labios repitió después de mí - "liberada" - aunque yo no le tomé mucha atención en ese momento y me di la vuelta.  
  
  
*** ** * * ** ***  
  
Llegué a la primera clase un poco tarde, como siempre. Cuando estaba llegando no pude evitar observar que 3 de mis compañeros estaban saliendo del salón, noté algo extraño en ellos pero no pude decir que era en ese momento. Un profesor iba a la cabeza de la procesión 'de seguro destruyeron el laboratorio del profesor Yuggi' pensé y después entré al salón de clases sin pensar más en el asunto.  
  
  
Pero no tardó mucho para que mis sospechas de que algo no estaba bien volvieran a molestarme. El profesor Yuggi actuaba extraño.  
  
  
Generalmente el era el tipo de maestro que apreciaba el orden y las reglas, no estoy diciendo que yo lo haga también, es solo que es su forma de ser y lo que siempre nos ha enseñado. Y antes de que lo mencionen... NO, NO Y NO. No siento nada por el profesor Yuggi, es solo que tiendo a sobre-analizar las cosas y a las personas. Es mi profesor de biología por favor! Cuan patético sería eso?  
  
  
En fin, el salón era un caos. Todo mundo conversando y por demás actuando como si el profesor no estuviera ahí. Nuestros bancos estaban acomodados de forma que creaban un círculo, otra cosa que no tenía lógica para mi. A menos que estuviéramos tratando de interpretar un réplica de una célula, lo que tampoco era el estilo de mi maestro.  
  
  
Un poco confundida, me dejé llevar por la diversión y me uní a la conversación de mis compañeros de a lado.  
  
  
Unos 15 minutos después mis tres compañeros regresaron al salón de clases esta vez sin el maestro que los había sacado 'me parece demasiado pronto para que los hayan castigado por cualquier cosa que hayan hecho' pensé sospechando aún más de toda la situación.  
  
  
Aunque a decir verdad los chicos que acababan de ingresar al salón y buscaban alrededor asientos donde instalarse tenían su muy ganada reputación de ser de los más molestos y con las peores ideas para hacer enfadar a los profesores, era como algo que se les daba en forma natural en ellos.  
  
  
Los tres chicos se sentaron en escritorios distantes sin hacer más movimientos y se quedaron mirando al espacio. Su mirada perdida no podía ser más opuesta a la mía, en ese momento yo los observaba con detenimiento. 'Hay algo muy raro aquí, aun si los hubieran castigado en tan poco tiempo, ellos no suelen reaccionar así, es decir están acostumbrados a eso, incluso bromean sobre el asunto, pero porque ahora no?'  
  
  
Y ahí estaba yo pensando en el extraño comportamiento de mis compañeros cuando sentí que algo bloqueó mi visión parándose frente a mi. Volteé a ver quien se había puesto de pie y se atrevía a interrumpir mi diversión y repito diversión porque para mi solo era jugar y hacer suposiciones e incluso soñaba con que fueran expulsados. Al levantar la vista me quedé sorprendida al ver al profesor Yuggi observándome como si fuera un bicho raro.  
  
- "Buenos días profesor Yuggi" - exclamé casi gritando de la sorpresa pero me las arreglé para sonar lo más natural posible y solo un poco escandalosa.  
  
- "Buenos días Srta. Rika" - el profesor me saludó amablemente lo que me tranquilizó un poco... eso tampoco me duró mucho porque sus siguiente palabras fueron: - "usted tiene una tarea pendiente cierto?" - yo asentí con la cabeza - "pues vaya a hacerla ahora mismo" - me respondió. Parecía que se iba a alejar por fin pero volteó y continuó diciendo - "quiero que vaya a hacer su tarea a mi cubículo" - después regresó a sentarse en su escritorio, con la vista perdida 'bien que excusa puedo ponerle a su comportamiento...' - "algo serio está pasando aquí" lo último se me salió en voz alta y los 3 jóvenes ya mencionados voltearon a verme de manera extraña.  
  
  
Recuerdo que temblé un poco pero me levanté y salí de la habitación, aunque no fui precisamente a donde me habían pedido que fuera ¿qué tenía que hacer yo en el cubículo del profesor Yuggi, habiendo áreas de estudio como la biblioteca donde podía terminar mi trabajo de igual forma?  
  
  
Pero tampoco quería ir a la biblioteca, algo me decía que procurara estar en lugares donde concurriera mucha gente, y como aun era hora de clases, opté por entrar al primer salón que vi sin maestro al frente. Aunque claro que estaba infestado de alumnos latosos. Entre esa multitud sin orden pude reconocer a mis amigas en el fondo y aun chico que acostumbro ver en otra de mis clases, soy terrible con los nombres por lo que solo lo saludé con un - "Hey!"  
  
- "Hola Rika" me respondió el alegremente.  
  
  
En eso se le ocurre entrar a su profesora que resultó ser la Srta. Martínez, la maestra que menos tolero en la faz de la tierra 'si me ve aquí y se da cuenta que no soy de esta clase me va a regañar, y frente a un montón de desconocidos' volteé y le dije a mi amigo - "no digas que estoy aquí" - y con eso me fui a sentar al fondo del salón - "penúltimo asiento, espero no notarme mucho"  
  
- "como si hubiera una gran diferencia entre último y penúltimo" dijo la chica delante de mi riéndose un poco.  
  
- "Hola Arianna!" - la saludé alegremente, esta vez sería el colmo que no supiera su nombre siendo que se trata de mi mejor amiga.  
  
- "Buenos días Rika" me devolvió el salud. A diferencia de mi, ella no sabe quedarse callada o con una duda en la cabeza y comenzó a interrogarme justo después de su saludo - "¡y que haces aquí!? ¿por qué te escapaste de clases? ¿qué le pasó a tu querido profesor?" - me sonrojé un poco después de todas sus preguntas... que? En verdad no me gusta mi profesor!! Solo lo dice por molestarme!  
  
- " Te explico luego, no quiero que la prof. se de cuenta" - le respondí a mi amiga  
  
- "entiendo" - fue su única respuesta pero ya era demasiado tarde las horribles orejas-radares de la maestra ya nos habían escuchado y comenzó a regañarnos.  
  
- "Si la plática es tan interesante, supongo que querrán continuarla afuera donde no estén interrumpiendo a nadie" - Arianna agachó la cabeza pero yo ya tenía la mirada fija en el profesor Yuggi que acababa de pasar por el pasillo y de forma impulsiva me levanté para seguirlo... dejando tras de mi un salón que no dejaba de murmurar sobre mi atrevimiento al tomarle la palabra a la Srta. Martínez.  
  
  
Pero cuando salí al pasillo no vi a nadie, me froté los ojos varias veces, aun no podía creer que me hubiera engañado la vista.  
  
  
*** ** * * ** ***  
  
Habiendo decidido que la única forma de poder resolver mis dudas sobre lo que estaba pasando era preguntarle al profesor Yuggi, decidí ir a su cubículo. Estaba por dirigirme hacia allá cuando vi al profesor que había sacado a mis compañeros de clase aproximándose por el pasillo y noté que había algo extraño del lado derecho de su frente. Parecía una cortada que tenía un color verde mohoso en los bordes. 'evítalo, evítalo' me gritaba mi cabeza 'haz algo!' lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue dar la vuelta y tomar el camino largo hacia mi destino.  
  
  
Fue entonces que recordé haber visto una bandita en la frente de uno de los jóvenes que había salido a pasear junto con el, y si no me equivoco, los otros dos estaban usando una también, traté de hacer un poco más de memoria para recordar si el profesor Yuggi tenía una pero al menos en mi memoria no recordaba que estuviera usando alguna bandita en la frente... pero la prof. Martínez sí!!  
  
  
Me puse a analizar la situación de nuevo en mi mente: 'hay 5 personas que traen una bandita en la frente, o son realmente torpes y las 5 se estrellaron al salir del carro o al abrir una puerta... o hay algo que relaciona sus heridas. Además hay algo que no encaja, el profesor con la cabeza enmohecida y los 3 alumnos actúan de forma extraña, pero la prof. Martínez actúa tan irritante como siempre; y el profesor Yuggi que no tiene ninguna herida pero actúa de forma extraña también. Entonces tengo tres casos diferentes: con bandita y actúa extraño, sin bandita y actúa extraño y con bandita y actúa normal o al menos como de costumbre. - "¡esto no tiene sentido!" - pensé en voz alta de nuevo.  
  
  
Y así iba yo caminando medio despistada y más concentrada en mis ideas muy a la Nancy Drew cuando choqué con un joven al que, sin deberla ni temerla, mandé al suelo, más bien caí sobre el, lo que no hacía las cosas mejores.  
  
  
Le sonreí apenada y me disculpé de inmediato -"Lo siento, perdona. No me fijé por donde iba" - el joven levantó la cara. Sus ojos grises me observaron detenidamente, como si estuvieran buscando algo, un momento después dio un suspiro de alivio (o al menos así me pareció a mi) y me respondió:  
  
-"No te preocupes yo tampoco estaba viendo por donde iba" - hizo un intento por levantarse pero como yo no me había quitado de encima aún, le dio pena y se sonrojó un poco. Yo me reí un poco más nerviosa y me levanté casi de un salto. Luego le di la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. - "Y a donde ibas si, se puede saber" - me preguntó, pasando una mano por su cabello azul, desordenándolo un poco, mi sentido detectivezco se había activado de nuevo 'este tipo esta nervioso por algo y no es solo por la caída' pensé.  
  
- "Voy a la biblioteca, a terminar un trabajo" - le mentí  
  
- "si quieres te acompaño, casualmente yo voy al edificio que está frente la biblioteca" - su ofrecimiento me sorprendió mucho, considerando el hecho de que el edificio frente a la biblioteca es donde están los cubículos de los maestros.  
  
- "¿a quien vas a ver ahí?" - le pregunté con interés  
  
- "al profesor Yuggi" - al oírlo me quedé en pausa por un momento antes de preguntarle:  
  
- "¿por qué vas a ver al profesor Yuggi?" - el solo levantó los hombros indicándome que no era algo tan importante pero me contestó de todos modos.  
  
- "me pidió que fuera a verlo, la verdad no tengo idea de porque o para que quiere verme"  
  
- "a mi también me pidió que fuera a su cubículo" admití finalmente. El me miró desconfiado pero no dijo nada más.  
  
  
Por un rato más caminamos en silencio. Yo no podía evitar pensar sobre el hecho de que había algo raro entre los profesores. Eso iba pensando cuando el volvió a dirigirme la palabra  
  
- "Oye!" - '¿porque es que el no me llama por mi nombre?' '¿EL? No puedo creer que no le haya preguntado su nombre!!' comencé a regañarme mentalmente por no haberle preguntado como se llama todavía  
  
- "dime"  
  
- "disculpa por lo que te voy a preguntar pero, ¿no crees que los maestro se están comportando de forma extraña"  
  
- "¿tu también lo notaste?" - la pregunta se me salió sin pensarlo. Esta vez me detuve en seco y el también se detuvo por un lado mío  
  
  
Yo lo miraba incrédula. Es fácil decir cuando no puedo creer en lo que mis oídos escuchan, simplemente mis ojos parecen salirse de su lugar y me quedo inmóvil, como ahora. Comprendiendo que yo necesitaba más pruebas para confiar en el continuó: - "¿has notado que varios maestros usan banditas en la cabeza?" - asentí una vez - "¿y crees que su actitud tiene algo que ver con eso?" - esta vez moví la cabeza varias veces en forma afirmativa. El continuó con sus deducciones - "¿crees que algo los este manipulando?"  
  
- "es eso o nuestro maestros se están haciendo más idiotas, como para no reconocer entre empuje y jale" - le respondí tratando de sonar divertida, pero obviamente el no tenia tiempo, ni el humor para bromas. - "esto se parece a una película que vi hace tiempo" continué recobrando mi tono serio.  
  
- "¿The faculty?" - me sugirió, esta vez mi respuesta fue negativa  
  
- " No, me refería a una mucho más antigua. Donde controlaban a las personas por un dispositivo que les instalaban en el cuello" - Me miró como si estuviera leyendo mi mente.  
  
- "Ya se cual dices" - se detuvo a pensar por un momento - "y aun así tienen algo en común, además de el hecho de que son pésimas" - fruncí el ceño, indicándole mi impaciencia. Aunque realmente lo había hecho para cobrar venganza por la mala forma en que había tomado mi chiste anterior. - "en las dos el villano es el mismo" - Me quedé pensando por un segundo '¿qué relación hay entre una especie de alíen acuático y uno que vive en cuevas bajo la tierra?'. Luego comprendí a lo que se refería.  
  
- "los dos son extraterrestres" - dijimos al mismo tiempo y celebramos por un momento, claro hasta que nuestra brillante deducción nos congeló y nos quedamos serios de nuevo.  
  
  
*** ** * * ** ***  
  
- " Porque crees que no podemos confiar en Yuggi? Es decir ni tu ni yo le hemos visto una bandita o alguna herida en la frente"  
  
- "Aun así su comportamiento es extraño, no tenemos por seguro que la cicatriz deba estar forzosamente en la frente o en alguna parte visible" - agaché la cabeza un poco triste  
  
- "en eso tienes razón" - le respondí nerviosa  
  
- "además, porque querría que entráramos a un edificio custodiado por dos personas que están sangrando un líquido verde por la frente?"  
  
  
El tiene mucha razón en lo que dice '¿EL? Porque no le he preguntado su nombre?'. Habíamos llegado al edificio pero decidimos ocultarnos y observar la situación un poco más. Además de que no nos atrevíamos a entrar a un edificio donde había dos personas en la entrada con una horrible y podrida cortada en su frente de la que fluía un liquido parecido a la pus ' que asco', eso sería muy estúpido de nuestra parte. Aunque solo observar me estaba aburriendo a morir así que decidí preguntarle su nombre a mi ~compañero de aventuras~  
  
- "y dime, uh.. ¿como te llamas?" - me volteó a ver sorprendido, pero después me sonrió  
  
- "Henry, gusto en conocerte y tu?" - por la cara que tenía antes de responderme, podría jurar que el estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones sobre este asunto y que de alguna forma yo lo interrumpí, '¿pero por que no me dice lo que está pensando?' 'no seas paranoica y respóndele' me ordené a mi misma.  
  
- "Rika, el gusto es mío" - al menos ya no tendré que llamarlo "oye", eso es un avance.   
  
  
Ahora podía volver a concentrarme en comprender lo que estaba pasando, no puedo dejar que solo el saque sus propias deducciones. Inconscientemente noté que algo no andaba bien, '¿porque nadie ha salido aun de clases?' voltee a ver el reloj en mi muñeca 'no lo entiendo, debieron haber salido hace más de 10 minutos' estaba tan concentrada pensando en eso que no me di cuenta que el me estaba mirando de forma.. no se .. como ponerlo.. extraña? Como sea me asusta un poco. Su cara cambió de esa que no podía identificar a sorpresa en un segundo, el se levantó pero algo lo lanzó de nuevo al suelo. Mi instinto me decía que el peligro estaba tras de mi pero no quería dejarlo ahí tendido, en ese momento consideré una desventaja mi tendencia a analizarlo todo, esta vez tenía que actuar rápido y no pude. Sentí un golpe en la cabeza y después todos mis sentidos se pusieron a dormir.  
  
*** ** * * ** ***  
  
jeje, ya en el proximo se acaba... no estoy segura si darle un final humoristico o dramático?  
  
no sean muy duros conmigo, estoy empezando a ver a los Tammers y lo que he visto me encanta!!  
  
Pongan su review chicos!! 


End file.
